thegamerloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Death Battle
Dumb Death Battle is a parody show created by TheGamerLover on his YouTube channel, the series itself is an spoof of the very popular web-based video show Death Battle hosted by Wizard (Ben Singer) and Boomstick (Chad James) created by ScrewAttack and sponsored by Rooster Teeth. The show pits two or more fictional characters from different medias such as movies, comics, manga, television programs, literature, video games, and even PSAs and other YouTube Channels and create a simulated battle to the death. The characters are "analyzed" with their respective powers, strengths, and weaknesses, to determine a winner. Format Overview The idea of the show is to pit two or more fictional characters and pit them against each other in a simulated "death battle". Before the start of the battle, an analysis of the character's information (mostly based on their counterparts from TheGamerLover Memeverse) are listed together with their other stats such as strengths, weaknesses, physicality and weapons. This is done by "extensive research" (Looking to my old videos) of each of the characters. All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the character's TGLM counterparts. If the characters has multiple versions, the most one alternate version will be chosen randomly. After "studying" the characters, a conclusion is made to who is the winner and the reason he/she is triumphant. This is shown in a form of a virtual battle in Render Animation. Many of the characters involved are voiced by many of the Text To Speech (TTS) voices available via Online. Because the show is entitled "DUMB DEATH BATTLE!" and its idea is to create a virtual "fight until your stupidity kills you", characters in the virtual simulation kill their opponents in the most idiotic and funny ways possible, even though many of them are canonically indifferent to killing or aren't that dumb/comical (such as Batman, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Rebecca Black). These are made as a "What If Movie" (If you watched movies like Scary Movie series, Epic Movie, Vampire Sucks and the alikes, i guess you'll get what am i referring to.) scenario for entertainment purposes, and goes against the logic of the analysis of the respective winner. Scheduling TheGamerLover makes a monthly relase after the current DUMB DEATH BATTLE! where he dedicates himself to make other shitposts/VGM/etc. Episodes Relased #Dumb Death Battle - Weiss vs Thiccsuru (Weiss vs Mitsuru DB Parody) (June 2019) #Dumb Death Battle - RWBY Battle Royale (RWBY Parody) (July 2019) #Dumb Death Battle - Captain Falcon vs Johnny Cage (F-Zero vs Mortal Kombat Parody) (August 2019) #Dumb Death Battle - Kokonoe vs Android 21 (BlazBlue vs Dragon Ball Parody) (October 2019) #Dumb Death Battle - Naoto vs Naoto (Persona vs BlazBlue Parody) (November 2019) Planned (May not be aired) *Dumb Death Battle - TheGamerLover vs SMG4 *Dumb Death Battle - Platinum The Trinity vs Haru Okumura (TheGamerLover Memeverse vs Persona Memeverse) *Dumb Death Battle - Aang vs Edward Elric (Avatar vs Full Metal Alchemist Parody) *Dumb Death Battle - Goku vs Superman (Dragon Ball vs DC Parody) *Dumb Death Battle - Tom vs Daffy (Daffy's Bizarre Adventure) *Dumb Death Battle - Big Chungus vs Thicc Skipper Animators *TheGamerLover Gallery File:Dumb Death Battle - Weiss vs Thiccsuru thumbnail.png|Episode 1 File:Dumb Death Battle - RWBY Battle Royale thumbnail.png|Episode 2 File:Dumb Death Battle - Captain Falcon vs Johnny Cage Thumbnail.png|Episode 3 File:Dumb Death Battle - Kokonoe vs Android 21 thumbnail.png|Episode 4 File:Dumb Death Battle - Naoto Shirogane vs Naoto Kurogane thumbnail.png|Episode 5 Trivia * Category:Series Category:Dumb Death Battle Category:Parodies Category:ScrewAttack Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Adult Shows Category:18+ Series Category:YouTube Category:Spin-Offs